


To the End of the Earth

by skyear



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyear/pseuds/skyear
Summary: In which Mew Suppasit is slightly jealous of Mild and Gulf's ever increasing friendship.Mild, Mew and Gulf came as a set. But their friendship is tested when jealousy brews the perfect concoction of trouble.
Relationships: Boat Napat Sinnakuan/Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 29
Kudos: 268





	1. Mild, Mew and Gulf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is skyear back with another fic!  
> I hope you enjoy this fic just as much as I enjoyed writing it!

For the longest time ever, Mild, Mew and Gulf came as a set. There was no one without the other. People around school knew that you weren’t talking to just one of them when you caught them in the hallways. There was always another sticking by. It’s just how it was supposed to be.

It wasn’t always three. It started out with Mild and Gulf. Or was it Mew and Gulf? People usually forgot but it was always clear that Gulf was there from the beginning.

The truth is that it started out with Mew and Gulf. The two were neighbors when they were really young, and their mothers had started hanging out with each other, thus leading to the two boys hanging out together as well. Mew was 7 years old when Gulf met him at 5.

Although Mew was two years older than him, and already in elementary school (which Gulf found to be super cool by the way) the two boys cracked jokes together and enjoyed each other’s company afterschool. Mew would sometimes, only just sometimes yell “I’m going to Gulf’s” and run out the door on the way to their neighbor's house. But most times, Mew would come home to tiny Gulf sitting politely in his living room couch, and they would both break out into the biggest smiles.

Mild joined them when Gulf was in his third year of elementary school. They ended up in the same class and without Mew by his side, Gulf had difficulty making friends. Thank goodness for Mild who was talkative, loud and an incredible match for quiet, shy introverted Gulf. Teachers often scratched their heads seeing the two form an incredible friendship. The day Gulf and Mild became friends, he brought him to Mew’s house. Mild, having an early birthday was nine years old when he met Mew. The three were inseparable from that day on.

Their friendship never felt awkward or stagnant, and they never had huge blown out fights. The bickered, often. But those bickering usually got forgotten when one of them would bring over a new game to play or something exciting had occurred in their life.

The three shared everything together too. There was nothing that one didn’t know about the other. When Mew had his first kiss in the playground at 10 years old, he immediately told the two, who ooh-d and ahh-d in awe. The next day, Mild perked up his confidence to try and kiss his crush, Emily Adams (a foreign transfer student who was gorgeous by the way) in the playground, only for her to cry and get in trouble by the teacher. Gulf laughed and laughed at him from the bushes. Mew cried laughing when the story was retold in the afternoon.

With Mew being in different grades, of course it was difficult for them to stay as a trio all through the day. Perhaps it was the reason why many thought Mild and Gulf were the original duo. But the slight age gap never stopped the three from hanging out together. They hung out so much, that often there were numerous rumors. Is Gulf dating Mild? Is Mew dating Mid? Were they all having a threesome behind closed doors?

The rumors were relentless, but understandable. Mild was incredibly touchy, often clinging on to their arms or giving them casual kisses on their cheeks and hands. Mew and Gulf however, often kept to themselves. They were incredibly used to Mild’s physical display of affection. Mild treated Gulf like his own child, calling him “baby” and “darling” whilst Gulf giggled and enjoyed the public display of affection. Mew was a man of few words and thus physical affection did not come as natural to him as it did to Mild.

On top of all of this, Mild and Mew treated Gulf like the baby he was. “I’m only a few years younger than you!” Gulf would often complain, but Mild would feverishly kiss him on both cheeks and pet him like a miniature poodle whilst Mew… well, if we were to use the same sort of dog analogy, Mew around Gulf was like a Doberman. A Doberman who was protecting his house from home invaders and criminals. It wasn’t only teachers who scratched their heads at the trio’s friendship. It was everyone.

Cold, Handsome and stringent Mew, talkative class clown Mild and Good natured, soft-hearted Gulf. How on earth did a friendship form with such clashing personalities? It was a mystery to all, a long one too. A mystery for 10 plus years. Yet despite all that, Mild, Mew and Gulf- they came as a set.


	2. Mild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mild has an inclination

To: Mild is Wild

Can we go to school today together?

To: Gulfie

I thought you were going with Mew?

To: Mild is Wild

Change of plans

To: Gulfie:

Something wrong?

No reply. No reply? Mild was flabbergasted. No, he was offended! How could his precious Gulf not reply to him?! There was something utterly and absolutely wrong. He could feel it… his sixth sense was tingling. Maybe he should consider becoming a fortune teller…

The phone rings as Mild finishes tying his school tie.

“Hello?” Mild puts the phone on speaker mode as he expects Mew’s deep voice to fill his bedroom. Instead, he hears some static and Mew’s mother answers the phone.

“Hello? Mild dear, would you take Gulf to school with you today? He was supposed to go with Mew but he’s down with a cold. I know you have student council duties, but Gulf said it’s alright.” Mew’s mother hastily explains as Mild pulls a face of suspicion.

“Gulf already texted me about it, it’s not a problem!” He thanks Mew’s mother (who he often refers to as Jan because he’s Mild, and he’s allowed to) he cuts the call to head downstairs. Grabbing a piece of bread and packing yogurt into his bag, he kisses his own mother goodbye and heads to Gulf’s house, which is only a few blocks down the road.

He rings Gulf’s house door as he suspiciously eyes the house next to it, which is Mew’s. Why did Mew’s mother have to call him? Why couldn’t Mew just say “I’m sick” to Gulf himself? Something was off.

The door swings open and Gulf’s mother (who Mild refers to as Evelyn because again, he’s Mild and he just can) greets him happily.

“Mild! My second son!” She hugs him as Mild also hugs her back.

  
“Good morning Evelyn! I’m here for Gulf.” Mild is about to step into their house when Evelyn stops him.

“Gulf already left!” She exclaims and hands him a Ziplock full of snacks. Mild widens his eyes.

“He did?” He leans back to look at Mew’s house again. He then looks back at Gulf’s mother and thanks her for the snacks. She waves him goodbye as Mild takes out his phone to call Gulf.

“Hello?” The other man on the line picks up after three rings.

“Gulf! You already left? My baby! Are you alright heading to school by yourself?” Mild is lightly jogging towards the direction of the school. Maybe he could catch up to Gulf.

He sees a figure walking slowly as he runs full speed, bumping into the boy.

“Found you!” Mild is out of breath as Gulf looks surprised. He puts down his phone and smiles at Mild. But Mild can see that something is off… He quickly grabs Gulf’s face in his hands and turns it sideways, checking to see if someone had bullied him or if he was sick…

“Mild! Mild! I’m getting dizzy!” Gulf slaps Mild’s shoulders as he lets go of his face.

“Sorry… you seem unlike yourself today.” Mild slides his hands down to hold hands with Gulf who sighs. They walk a few meters as silence surrounds them. Only the morning birds are chirping overhead them.

“Mew got angry at me yesterday.” Mild stops walking to look at Gulf who is looking straight forward, a small sad smile on his lips.

“He did what?” Mild was ready to fight. But at the same time, he was confused. Angry? Gulf never used the word angry to describe his and Mew’s bickering. It was always words like sulky or fussy, never angry.

Gulf continues walking as he shifts the backpack on his shoulder to even out the weight. Mild runs after him and links his arms again.

“He got angry? Like how?”

“He yelled at me.” Gulf is walking briskly now. Mild is taking double the steps to be in rhythm with him.

“Yelled? Like seriously yelled?” Mild is shocked. Mew has never yelled. Yes, he has a hot temper and is incredibly impatient, but he’s never yelled at anyone before.

“He told me I needed to grow up.” As Mild hears a crack in Gulf’s voice, he immediately urges him to stop walking. He then pulls him in a big hug as Gulf is trying his hardest not to cry. Mild softly caresses Gulf’s hair and shushes him.

“I’ll talk to him today, okay?”

Gulf pulls away, rubbing his eyes and nods. Mild pats him on his head again. They resume their trip to school as Mild’s thoughts are messy with the new information that had entered his mind… Mew is angry… at Gulf? For what reason? He had to get to the bottom of this.

Mild cannot focus through algebra, history nor his favorite subject English. Curse the seating system for putting him in the front! He’s been glared at the teacher for daydreaming for the nth time today. He’s only able to turn around to the third row, where Gulf sits sadly with his shoulders slouching. He was slouching during Literature, which is his favorite, mind you! It looked like his literary dreams of writing books was all crushed! Oh, this poor baby. Mild wanted to scoop him up and protect him forever. He sighs in relief when the lunch bell rings, and quickly stands to go over to Gulf’s table.

“Hey, ready to go eat?” Mild nudges Gulf who has his head on the table.

Gulf nods, but he hasn’t smiled properly today.

Mild really needs to get to the bottom of this.

Afternoon rolls around and Mild is the first to run out of class with Gulf by his side. He really can’t take to see the usual happy Gulf be somber like this! He tells Gulf to stay at his home first as he marches his way over to Mew’s house and rings the doorbell. Luckily, Mew answers.

“Hey Mild.” Mew doesn’t look too well, (so maybe he really did have a fever?) but is dressed properly in a pair of jeans and a nice polo shirt, so Mild is certain that he wasn’t sick after all.

Without greeting Mew, Mild makes his way in and takes his shoes off. He was mannerly, even if he were frustrated.

“Why did you yell at Gulf! When did this happen?” Mild has his hands on his hips- a sassy posture that he never intends but often ends up making.

Mew seems shocked as he exhales and tilts his head back to look at the ceiling for a very long time.

“I was just angry. I can have bad days too.” Mew explains as his hands are busy grabbing two cups. Damn his perfection! A small argument isn’t stopping Mew from making a cup of tea for his guest.

“You told Gulf he needed to grow up! And yelled at him too! Mew, we’re his best friends. You know he doesn’t like being yelled at.” Mild raises his eyebrows as Mew hands him a cup.

“I know… I know.” Mew scratches his head as Mild widens his eyes even more. Without a word, he puts down his cup and marches out the door. Mew stands in the kitchen for a while until the front door opens again, and Mild is now dragging Gulf into the kitchen.

Gulf, although standing tall at 179cm, he tries to hide himself behind Mild not meeting Mew’s eyes. Mild sighs as he steps aside to push Gulf towards Mew.

Mild stares expectantly at Mew, who has a face that reads guilty.

“So? Apologize.” Mild looks like a stern mother trying to get her children to reconcile after a fight. Well, that’s exactly what was happening.

Mew claps once to bring his hands together, to which Gulf flinches. He then steps closer.

“Gulf, I’m sorry for yelling at you the other day.” Mew rests his hand on Gulf’s shoulder. Gulf is still avoiding eye contact as Mew bends down to try and force eye contact with him.

“Gulf, please look at me. I’m sorry, okay?” Mew softly tries again as Gulf slowly looks up at Mew hesitantly. He nods three times as Mew smiles. “I’m not angry at you anymore Gulf, I was just having a bad day.” Mild watches as Gulf finally has a small smile on his face. He interrupts their moment by clapping.

“Congrats guys, you’ve done it! Apologized! See, it wasn’t that hard.” He rests his hands on both of their shoulders and beams up at them. Although Mild is smiling, he internally sighs. Mild was always the fixer upper- always forcing them to come to terms with their problems. He spent majority of his time trying to get Gulf and Mew to be on the same page, or more so to see if they were on the same page to begin with.

But this is the rewarding part! Mild thinks to himself as Gulf is happily smiling up at Mew, who stands a little taller than him. Gulf is now giggling into his hand as Mew… is staring at him? Lovingly? Mild shakes his head. He felt like that was something he shouldn’t have seen. Oh well, it’s not like it’s the first time.

Mild then brings Gulf into his arms and pretends to sob and cry. “My baby! You were so sad all afternoon and now! Look at you, radiating like a sun!!!!” Gulf is laughing as he hugs Mild back and rubs his hands on Mild’s small back. As Mild opens his eyes, he peeks at Mew who looks away from their hug and is focusing on his hands, as if they were the most interesting thing on this planet.

Hmm. interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd greatly appreciate feedback and comments! 
> 
> Thank you for checking out my work <3


	3. Gulf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gulf feels hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How frequently are fics supposed to be updated? Are there any rules? I have no idea. 
> 
> It's a bit of a slow beginning but next chapter will be long and (hopefully) more interesting!   
> Any sort of feedback will be appreciated!

It was almost a routine every Saturday for Gulf to hang out at Mew’s house. It’s been like that since they had first met. Gulf also frequently ran away to Mew’s house when his parents used to fight before their divorce. He didn’t like the sounds of them yelling at each other. It frightened him to bits.

Usually, every Saturday Gulf would go over to Mew’s house and wait until he got done with his tutoring sessions. Mew tutored middle school students with their essays since he was exceptional at English and Thai. He could also speak Chinese and Korean. Gulf thought that was amazing. He was never much of an international linguist himself, but Gulf enjoyed writing stories often. He made sure to bring his new stories for Mew to enjoy every Saturday. Although Gulf never thought too highly of himself, Gulf always thought Mew was amazing, and sort of treated him as his prince charming, a knight in shining armor if you will. Mew made Gulf feel safe. Although they grew up to be similar sizes, Mew was obviously much muscular having been in the rugby team and Gulf turned out to be slimmer being on the soccer team himself.

It was just like any Saturday afternoon, when Gulf sat at Mew’s dining room. Mew’s mother had given him some snacks.

“He’ll be here soon!” She yells from the front door as she leaves. Mew’s mother was a lawyer and she often was in and out of the house. With Gulf left alone in their kitchen, he began to head upstairs to Mew’s room.

Boredom takes over as he facetimes Mild, who picks up in seconds.

“Hello, my darling! Are you at Mew’s already?” Mild’s friendly tone enters Gulf’s ears as he smiles into the camera.

“Yea, I’m just waiting on him. His mother said he’ll be back soon.” Gulf explains as plays with the panda plushie on Mew’s bed. It smells just like him. He looks back into the video and sees that Mild isn’t at his home.

“Where are you at?” Gulf asks curiously, trying to decipher the unfamiliar background of Mild’s video chat.

“I’m at Boat’s house! We’re partners for the chemistry project on moles.” Mild then turns his phone towards a familiar figure who is hunching over a large poster paper. “Say hi Boat!”

The said man looks up and Gulf recognizes him slightly. Maybe he sat in the second row? He waves his hand timidly.

“I have to find some way to spend my lonely Saturdays since you two have your datteeee” Mild’s tone is teasing as Gulf feels his face warm up. “It’s not a date!” He grumbles. Mild laughs, pointing out that Gulf has gone a shade of pink. Gulf laughs, smacking his phone with the panda plushie.

“Stop! Stop! It’s not a date!” Gulf giggles as he hears a sound and swiftly looks up to see Mew standing at the door of his room with one eyebrow raised.

“Mew!” Gulf exclaims and excitedly waves goodbye to Mild, giving Mew his full attention.

“Hey.” Mew takes off his glasses and cracks his knuckles. He glances swiftly at the bed as Gulf tries to figure out what he was looking at.

“Sorry, I was cuddling Mr. Softie…” Gulf pets the panda doll and quickly puts it back to its original place. “I was just waiting for…”

“Was that Mild.”

Hold up. Mew’s voice was cold as the Antarctic. Gulf shivered from his intense stare as well. Gulf quickly held up his phone in his hands. 

“Y-Yea. You took a while so I… I was just calling Mild.” Gulf lets his eyes wander, a little bit intimidated. Mew took a seat on his bed, peering at Gulf’s phone and nodded.

“I see.”

“Here, I brought you a thing to read.” Gulf hands him two sheets of A4 paper with his short stories that he loves writing.

“I see” Mew takes the papers and starts to scan them.

Although Mew didn’t glare at him anymore, Gulf felt like something was not right. He wanted to ask but was absolutely terrified. Although it seemed to be okay… Mew was calmly reading the papers next to him…

Gulf always felt that it was difficult to decipher Mew. He wasn’t overly friendly and touchy with Gulf like Mild was. The most they’ve done was hug, but it was for really special occasions too. Gulf always felt nervous when Mew touched him. Whether it was brushing of the hands or even those rare times when Mew laughs really loud and grabs Gulf’s thighs for support. It’s not like Gulf wants to flinch when Mew touches him. If he could just write about it into words, Gulf knows that he can come up with a tear-jerking literary masterpiece about his feelings if he really wanted to. But it would be a bit creepy. All in all, Mew’s touches made Gulf completely freeze up, and the sound of his heartbeat ring in his ears.

And maybe Mew was aware of how nervous it made Gulf. So, skin ship with Mew lasted seconds, and never was prolonged. Despite that, they were comfortable with each other. Gulf felt like he could tell Mew anything. Well, except for how nervous Mew made him feel sometimes.

“Hey, guess what! M-Mild said I should try for a position on the council!” Gulf breaks the silence as Mew hums without raising his eyes from the paper. “He said… he said that I have good qualities as a supporting member! Mild said that… what do you think?” He hoped that by bringing their mutual best friend into the conversation, it would budge Mew a little.

Mew raises his head and softly smiles at Gulf. But Gulf is shocked to see the coldness in his eyes. He gapes slightly as Mew raises his brows. “You do know I’m currently the president of the student council.” Gulf gulps.

“Y-yeah… wouldn’t it be fun? You, me and Mild! We can spend more time together too!” Gulf tries again, and this time he adds a little clapping at the end to emphasize his exciting idea. Mew however seems far from impressed.

“You, me and Mild… that sounds _perfect_.” Gulf isn’t dumb. He can tell when someone is being overly sarcastic, and it was exactly what Mew was doing. His heart raced, but it was different from usual. He hated how nervous he felt. He almost felt like throwing up. He slowly inched closer to Mew, and slowly tapped his arm with his hand. Mew looked at Gulf, and he shivered again. His eyes were so cold… so mean…. but what did Gulf do?

“Mew… what’s wrong? Should I… Can I do something to make you feel better?” Mew sighs heavily and Gulf continues. He waves his hand tiredly in Gulf’s face.

“No, no… I’m just a bit tired, let me read this in silence.”

“Should I call Mild?”

The four words sets Mew off as the coldness in his eyes flicker and turn into something else.

“Dude, shut up.” He whispers as Gulf perks up and diverts his attention to Mew, who has put down the papers.

“Mew?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Mew’s voice is louder now, his icy eyes glaring into Gulf’s direction.

“Please, just shut up.”

Gulf gulps and falls back a little on to the bed.

“Mew! I…”

“You really don’t get it huh. Do you really need Mild to be around you all the fucking time? What, you can’t do anything on your own?” Mew is shouting now at a good volume and Gulf brings his knees in and stares at him, petrified. Mew has never ever yelled at him before. He can feel tears welling up in his eyes and does his best to keep them at bay.

“You need to grow the fuck up. Get your shit together.” Mew spits his words like venom and Gulf shakily stands up, using all his strength he has to run out of the house and into his own, only to let his tears flow down his face and sob into his duvet.

_You need to grow the fuck up._

Mew’s voice continues to ring in his head, as he gasps for air. His chest is constricting, and he finds it difficult to breathe. It’s not like he just had his heart broken… so why did it hurt so much?


	4. Mew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mew has some secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update! hallelujah!  
> i've received some very very nice comments, and i promise to get around to replying to them. 
> 
> I will add a warning that this chapter mentions abuse and gay slurs. 
> 
> I really hope you will enjoy this chapter!

Mew and his small family of three moved into the neighborhood after his father’s job had been transferred from the US. It was a small neighborhood, but his mother had taken a liking to the safety of the area and the atmosphere. She had told him that it reminded her of the US. Mew didn’t mind. The house was spacious and felt luxurious.

Mew met Gulf the day they had moved in. The smaller boy stood by his mother as the Jongcheveevats brought housewarming gifts to their neighbor. Mew eyed the boy with large doe eyes and black curls. He stood silently, staring back at Mew with curiosity as he bit on his nails. Mew kept staring as he was nudged by his own mother.

“Say hello Mew” His mother had placed a hand on his back as he stepped forward to the smaller boy.

“I’m Mew. I’m seven years old.”

He watched as the other mother pushed his son towards his direction.

“This is Gulf. He’s just a little nervous, but I’m sure you’ll be friends soon.” Gulf (apparently that was his name)’s mother had smiled nervously in his direction.

Soon, Mew was somewhat forced to hang out with Gulf as their mothers became good friends. But Mew hated having playdates with him as Gulf was always quiet and shy. Mew found himself talking to the wall often as Gulf only sat by and stared at Mew play with the toys. One day, after a month of inviting Gulf to come play at his house, Mew decided to put his little feet down on the ground and complain.

“Mom, I don’t like hanging out with Gulf! He’s so boring! He doesn’t say anything!” Mew angrily threw his socks on the floor whilst getting ready. The next thing that happened, Mew remembers as if it happened yesterday

His mother had sat him down on his bed and grabbed his hands.

“Mew, some people suffer with something called social anxiety.” Mew’s mother calmly explained while she brushed his hair back.

“What’s social anxiety?”

“It’s when…” Mew’s mother looked out the window and into the far distance. It seemed like she was thinking about something.

“It’s when you don’t meet the nicest people in your life. So, when somebody new comes in, you feel nervous” She smiled kindly at Mew as he took a while to take in the words. “You felt nervous moving from America, right?” Mew nodded. “Gulf… he feels nervous- that same icky feeling every time he meets someone new. So, you have to be very nice to him, okay?”

Although seven years old Mew did not understand the result of Gulf’s personality at that time, he was to figure out in the years to come.

It was when Mew turned eight years old and Gulf had turned six. Mew and Gulf’s relationship had developed into small friendly conversations about books and tv shows, but Mew realized that Gulf never finished his television shows until the end.

“I’m not allowed to watch it for too long” Gulf had whispered to him once, as if he was telling the world’s darkest secret.

So, Mew and Gulf’s playdates usually consisted of Mew recapping the television show’s endings using his action figures and Gulf giggling at Mew’s funny reinterpretation and writing them down with limited vocabulary into A4 sheets of paper, so he could look at them before starting the next episode. Gulf would look up from the floor where he lay with Mew’s box of 24 color crayons as his eyes shined and sparkled in awe. Mew would stand up and exaggerate the movements of his action figures to see Gulf smile shyly and softly laugh into the palms of his hands. Mew felt proud when he could make Gulf laugh like that.

One day, after he had excitedly retold the endings to their mutual television show, he quickly padded downstairs to his room to grab some apple juice for the both of them, he heard sobbing noises from the kitchen. He slowly peered at the half open kitchen door to see his mother and Gulf’s mother at the table. Gulf’s mother had her hands in her palms and seemed to be the one crying as his own mother had her arms wrapper around her.

“I’m always out working and busy with my job, I didn’t even know he was hitting him too. I thought it was just me… how could I let him beat our poor child! I’m such a terrible mother…” Gulf’s mother sobbed.

Hitting? Who was hitting who? Gulf’s mother’s child… it could only mean Gulf himself, right? Mew furrowed his brows as he listened carefully.

“Evelyn dear, it’s not your fault that you’re both victims of domestic violence. I’ll help you. Gulf can stay here for a while if you need to sort things out. I can call the police just- just don’t do this alone. Let me help.” Mew then remembers what his mother had told him.

_It’s when you don’t meet the nicest people in your life. So, when somebody new comes in, you feel nervous_

Mew wasn’t a dumb kid. He finally connected the dots as the revelation sickened him to his guts. Gulf’s father? He quickly ran up the stairs and into his room. Banging the door open, he panted heavily and was weirdly relieved to know that Gulf was still sitting in the same position he had left him, rolling his plastic dirt tuck and making vrmm vrmm noises softly.

Gulf looked up at him and smiled, pointing happily at the dirt truck as Mew suddenly trudged toward and engulfed Gulf in a hug. Gulf widened his eyes as Mew squeezed him ever so gently. He smiled when he felt Gulf slowly raising his hand to reciprocate his hug back to him. Mew felt guilty of all he had said about Gulf behind his back. He squeezed him once more before pulling away and raising his pinky.

“I, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat will stay by Gulf Kanawut… Trippi- whatever. I will stay by your side for the rest of my life!” He raises his other hand as if swearing for an omen as Gulf intertwines his pinky with his. He sees Gulf laugh as his pretty lips pull apart to reveal a cute smile, and Mew feels his heart skip a beat.

“You promised.” Gulf shyly whispers as Mew coughs awkwardly and holds Gulf’s smaller hand in his. “I promise. I promise to the end of this Earth.”

Mew and Gulf’s relationship changed after their promise. Mew kept an eye on Gulf at all times and knew just how to cheer him up when he had looked down. Reality had hit Mew when Gulf ran to his house one night with a bruise on his cheek as tears rolled down his face. A week later, Gulf’s mother had gotten a lawyer and his father was served. Although it took several years for Gulf’s father to leave their home, Mew found that Gulf was much more relaxed after his parent’s separation, and he often wondered how much of Gulf’s social anxiety was triggered by his abusive father. Then, he became incredibly angry. At himself, or Gulf’s father… he wasn’t sure.

Mew had only seen Gulf’s father once. He was an extremely tall man on the heavier end with a badly shaved beard. He had a gruff voice and you could tell that Gulf had his nose and eyes. Mew shivered thinking about the large burly man hitting Gulf. It sickened him knowing that every time Gulf had to go back to his house, his father would be there ready to hurt him at any moment. Mew had never wanted to protect someone as much as he wanted to protect Gulf.

It was in spring when Mew had turned ten years old, when Gulf had brought along somebody new with him. Mew quickly learned that his name was Mild and was a classmate of Gulf’s. Mew was hesitant with Mild at first as he didn’t know what kind of intentions he had. However, after spending a day with him, he found a liking to Mild and readily accepted him into their daily playdates. Selfishly, Mew kept Saturdays to himself and Gulf.

“Saturdays is just for us. Don’t invite Mild.” He felt a weird part of him that wanted to be protective and keep Gulf just for himself. Have his undivided attention. Mew didn’t really know but sometimes, when he saw Mild and Gulf laughing together, he felt very icky. Like as if a cloud was overcast his eyes and he saw everything in a dark black and white filter.

The feeling grew stronger as the trio’s friendship blossomed. Mew found out that Mild was a physically affectionate person. He often bid goodbye with two kisses on both cheeks and clung to their arms to divert their attention. Although Mild was equally affectionate with both of them, Mew found himself focusing on Mild’s physical contacts with Gulf more than others. It came to a realization that it had bothered him when he saw Mild laying his head on Gulf’s lap in the school courtyard, as Gulf was playing with Mild’s hair absentmindedly whilst reading a book.

Mew had stopped in his tracks. His heart clenched and he remembered that it hadn’t felt like this since he had found out that Gulf’s father had been hitting him. He took a deep breath as he forced himself to walk away.

As the trio moved on from elementary school to middle school to high school, Mew often found himself wishing that he could have a personality like Mild’s. Loud, overly talkative and friendly. He had also developed a word for the dark gloomy feeling he had felt. Jealousy.

Mew remembered how long it took for him to coax Gulf out of his shell. It was long days of his sitting by himself, virtually talking to himself whilst Gulf watched him play in silence. It had taken Mew months when Mild… It seemed like Mild took weeks. Gulf warmed up to Mild so much quicker than he had to Mew. And Mew… well. Frankly, Mew was jealous.

He hated that he felt like he had to be rivals with Mild. Did Mild like Gulf? Did Gulf like Mild? What if they started dating? Would Mew be left alone forever? Would he have to third wheel their dates? Did that mean that he was destined to watch Mild be affectionate with Gulf for the rest of life? Mew often had nightmares about him being forever alone and Mild and Gulf running off into the sunset. But how could he change their relationship? He couldn’t suddenly be touchy with Gulf. It just wasn’t like him. Furthermore, Gulf always flinched when Mew touched him even slightly.

Mew’s frustrations grew even more when he realized that his jealousy towards boys like Gulf was not as “normal” as he thought they were. When he entered high school, he often heard terms like “gay” and “faggot” being thrown around. But Mew wasn’t too worried, as from early on he accepted that he indeed was a gay man himself and quickly came out to his parents. The fear was only one thing. Was Gulf gay himself? And if not, was he okay with gays? He knew that him, Mild and Gulf all shared each other’s secrets, but this… this was not a secret to be shared so easily.

And perhaps that was why he had exploded at Gulf last Saturday in his room. Guilty was an understatement. Mew felt absolutely awful but for once, he felt good as he could finally get something off of his chest. He hated to see Gulf cling on to Mild and bring him up in every conversation he had. Mew wanted to develop a relationship with Gulf! Not Mild! And why did Mild have to come into their conversations all the time? Did Gulf have to have Mild around to fix his social anxiety issues? Couldn’t it be Mew?

And now, Mew found himself in the same situation as last Saturday. An awkward silence fills the air as Mew pretends, he isn’t finished reading Gulf’s new short story (which he has now gone over 10 times). He eyes Gulf who is sitting on his bedroom floor, tapping on his phone. Mew stares at the back of Gulf’s head and wishes that he could have Gulf sitting right next to him, his head on his shoulder. Mew closed his eyes. He would treat him so well…

“My mom started dating this guy…”

Silence fills the air as Mew quickly puts down the papers.

“What.”

Gulf looks up from his place on the floor.

“My mom. She started seeing a guy.”

Mew blinks twice. His hands are twitching, ready to hold Gulf if he needs any emotional support.

“And?”

Mew holds his breath. Gulf looks down and locks his phone. He then looks up at Mew, and the look on his face punches all the remaining breath in Mew’s lungs. Gulf’s eyes are watery, but his lips are trembling and he’s clenching on his trousers as if his life depends on them.

“And… and I’m scared.”

That’s all it takes for Mew to shuffle down the bed and sit beside Gulf in a heartbeat. He lets his arm drape over the man’s shoulders and pulls him close to his chest. Gulf curls up against him and grabs onto Mew’s shirt. He lets a few tears slip past his eyes, but Mew quickly brings up his hand to wipe them away.

“What… what if he’s like…” Gulf can’t even finish his sentence. Mew knows exactly what Gulf is about to say. He shuts his eyes close, not wanting to think about it for a second. He shushes Gulf and carefully cradles him in his arms. After a while, he feels Gulf relax in his hold as he looks down at the boy who still has his hands clasped onto Mew’s shirt.

Outside, the sounds of bird chirping and the sound of cars passing by can be heard. But inside the small space in Mew’s bedroom floor, the two boys sit in silence. Mew can swear that his loud heartbeat is loud enough for the whole world to hear, but Gulf doesn’t say anything as he sits comfortably in Mew’s hold.

“Did it hurt?”

The question makes Gulf freeze in his hold and Mew curses at himself. He shouldn’t have asked. But a part of him also felt like he had the right to know. He was his best friend after all.

“Yeah.” Gulf’s voice is extremely soft and a little bit raspy from the sobbing. Mew watched him as he plays with a fray string on Mew’s t-shirt. Mew carefully raises his hand to stroke Gulf’s hair again, running his fingers through them and massaging his scalp comfortingly.

“There were times when I thought I would have to live like this forever. It’s like walking on glass, and if someone heard you, they would slam you against the broken glass over and over again.” Gulf is staring at the corner of Mew’s room absentmindedly.

“I’m sorry” Mew breathes out as Gulf wriggles from his embrace and sit up. He then shyly smiles at Mew. “It’s okay.” The two words ring in Mew’s head. It’s okay, because I’m okay? Or it’s okay because you’re here? Or even worse, it’s okay because I have Mild? Mew watches as Gulf picks up his phone and resumes playing the game knowing that the questions in his mind would haunt him forever. But Mew does what he does best, which is sit back and watch over Gulf from afar. He’s too afraid to embrace him for too long – just in case he slips out of his fingers. And he’s much too afraid to utter any more words, just in case it changes the terms of their friendship forever.

\-----------------------------------

It’s Monday when the trio meet in the large cafeteria hall. Gulf is picking on his teriyaki as Mild is huffing down his curry rice. Mew is shoving his pansit down his throat as well. They’re discussing their classwork when Mild nudges Gulf and Mew can see that they’re communicating telepathically. He feels a pang in his chest and a little left out. Gulf only nods and suddenly stands to leave the table. Mild turns to Mew.

“So, he told you.” Mild is wiping his hands and his mouth on a napkin as Mew narrows his eyes.

  
“Told me?” He continues to chow down on his dish as Mild rolls his eyes.

“Don’t play smart with me, mister. He told you about his mother and her new boyfriend.”

Mew puts down his fork. He lets a thin smile on his face as he nods twice. So, Gulf had told Mild before him. He scoffs in his head. So much for best friends. Perhaps Gulf and Mild were in a secret relationship too. Did Mild know much more about Gulf’s abuse? Fine. So be it.

Mew shoves the remaining pansit into his mouth.

If they were going to have secrets, Mew decided that it wouldn’t hurt to have a few secrets himself either.


	5. Gulf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gulf feels hurt, again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in which Mew is bad at keeping secrets. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new update! Feedback is greatly appreciate too :)

It’s a perfectly normal afternoon as Gulf sits alone at the lunch table. The two are late from their student council meeting, and it would be an understatement to say that Gulf’s anxiety is off the charts. He’s never been alone with a large group of people before and he feels like everyone’s eyes are on him… judging each and every move…

He can only sigh in tremendous relief when he spots Mew’s styled hair poking from the mass of students scurrying to get their lunch. Mild follows him shortly as Gulf catches him grabbing onto Mew’s backpack letting him lead the way. Gulf feels weird that Mild is clinging onto Mew like that. Ugh, does he look like that when he clings onto Mew for support too? Maybe it was the reason why he had told him to grow up a few weeks prior…

He smiles at them, his anxiousness fading away slightly as Mild puts the teriyaki chicken, he always ordered in front of him.

“We got your lunch! Sorry we were a bit late.” Mild exclaims as he goes around the table to his usual place and Mew takes his usual spot beside him. Gulf then hears Mild gasping in disgust as he leans over to spot a mustard stain on his usual seat. Gulf watches as Mild casually goes around the table once more to take a seat beside Mew instead. He feels a strange feeling as he eyes Mew sitting in the middle. He curses the mustard stain and really wishes that it was Mew on his right. Like always.

As he munches on his teriyaki chicken, he sees Mew texting frivolously on his phone with Mild leaning into him. His chewing slows down as Mild gasps.

“Mew Suppasit talking to a girl?” The gender was emphasized in a way that alluded to it being unbelievable or nearly impossible. Mild pulls his chin back and furrows his brows in confusion as Mew looks up at him with a blank stare.

“Who said I couldn’t get girls?” He curses slightly as his so-called secret is not a little secret anymore. But he shrugs inwardly as he had planned to let it out sooner or later. He wanted to see his own feelings for Gulf. An excuse. But not really.

Gulf stares at Mew and then looks down as his plate of food. He feels incredibly uncomfortable and his chest feels stuffy like it was getting harder to breathe. He was becoming increasingly upset about the whole situation and wasn’t too sure why.

“Actually, I’m going on a date with her on Saturday.”

That did it. Gulf whips his head up and his eyes read betrayal. What ever happened to keeping Saturdays just for Mew and Gulf? Was Gulf no longer of any importance to Mew once he had found himself a girlfriend? Gulf felt like someone had punched him repeatedly in the gut.

“Mew…” Even Mild seems to sense something off as he touches Mew’s shoulder. Gulf watches as Mild goes far as to take Mew’s much larger hands in his and softly caress the back of his hands with his thumb. Mew only shrugs and goes back to his phone, softly tapping away and talking to the other person on the line. Gulf lets his fork rest on his food. It was like he didn’t even know who Mew was anymore. Call him dramatic, but after months and months of feeling tingly with Mew and for Mew to suddenly become cold and distant within the past month… it felt tremendously saddening. Gulf wished that he never felt tingly with Mew and that Mew never became cold and distant with him. He would do anything to bring back their relationship about seven months ago…

His sadness turned into anger as he thought about their promise to always be there for each other. What ever happened to Saturdays are just for us and us only? You want to see grown up? Gulf was about to show him what grown up looks like.

Gulf pushes his plate back and stands up. Mild and Mew look up in surprise as Gulf glares down at Mew.

“You promised.”

Gulf clenched his fists. He was not going to cry. But he had felt so betrayed by Mew, who had promised to stay by his side and who had kept that one day of the week special and open to him and him only.

Without any more words, Gulf turns on his heel and walks out of the cafeteria, Mild running after him leaving Mew with his mouth half-open and his phone buzzing with notification after notification.


	6. Mild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mild is stuck in the middle

**Gulf and Mild**

Come on! You can talk to him, it’s fine!” Mild pulls Gulf into the Jongcheveevat’s living room as they two boys spot the older man sitting on a sofa with a book in his hand. Gulf is pulling back on Mild’s arm as he struggles against the smaller man. Jesus why was he so strong?

Mild successfully pulls Gulf into the living room where Gulf and Mew have an awkward ten seconds of eye contact.

How many days has it been since Gulf walked out at the cafeteria? Gulf knew that it had been exactly 10 days. Gulf spent last Saturdays trying his best to keep himself busy while the idea of Mew going on a date with a girl swirled in his head like a curse.

It was Saturday again, supposedly _their_ day, but Gulf was unwilling to visit Mew unless Mild had dragged him there. And so there they were.

“Hey.” Mew puts down his book and smiles with his hands shoved in his pockets. Mild looks back and forth at them urging Gulf to say something – _anything._

“Hi” Gulf softly says back as Mew nods once and then twice to only go back to reading his book. Mild can only softly exhale the breath he’s been holding. The atmosphere is tense, and he could slice the tension with a knife

Mild is about to lightly tell Mew and Gulf to make up when he feels Gulf tug on his sleeve. He turns around quickly to see Gulf curling his feet on the marble flooring of Mew’s living room and looking gloomy than ever.

“I want to go home.” Gulf half-whispers to Mild. Mew’s ears perk up and his blood boils in anger. Why was it that he always had to make up? Now that they were on awkward terms Gulf just wanted to go home. Did he not want to mend their friendship? Did their relationship even count as friendship?

“Go home then.”

Mew’s icy voice cuts through the air and Mild shivers. Gulf looks guilty, looking down at the floor.

“Why don’t you fucking go home then. Do whatever the fuck you want, because apparently I’m not fucking needed here!” Mew is angrily shouting now, to which Gulf shakes and sobs as Mild leads him out of the house. Mew breathes deeply trying to calm himself down. He let his emotions take over again. Fuck.

He’s surprised to hear the front door banging open again as Mild comes back. Mew is taken back. It’s the angriest he’s ever seen Mild. The smaller man’s face expresses nothing but fury and outrage as he steps up into Mew’s space.

“What the fuck is wrong with you.” He breathes.

**Mew and Mild**

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Mild is staring up at Mew. His usual smile is no longer there and is replaced by a thin disappointing purse of his lips. “Mew… you out of all people should know Gulf the best! And you know that Gulf-“

“Yes. I know. I _fucking_ know. I don’t need someone else to tell me that Gulf doesn’t like people yelling at him. But let me tell you something Mild.”

Mew steps even closer into Mild’s space, but the smaller boy isn’t even fazed. Mew glares down at his best friend.

“I have had this uneasy, cloudy, agonizing feeling in my chest ever since I could remember, and it’s gotten worse day by day and I just can’t fucking explain it. And whatever I do, it won’t fucking go away. On top of that, I can’t even touch Gulf without him flinching and what the fuck do I do to fix it? What can I do about his anxiety? His family problems? I can’t do anything to mend him! He’s barely complete himself. Adding on to the fact that you’re more likely to fix him more than me since he tells you _everything_ apparently. I hate that too. I hate that I’m his second choice, his runner up. Why the _fuck_ did it have to turn out this way? It’s not like I wanted this too.” Mew lets himself breathe and steps away from Mild. He needed to sit down, or else it felt like he was going to faint from exhaustion.

Mew collapses back into his seat as he puts his head in his hands and leans forward. He can feel Mild coming closer to him and squatting down near him.

“Are you even listening to yourself right now?” The angry look on Mild has softened to a look of sadness and pity. Mild shakes his head and sits down to rub a comforting hand on Mew’s back.

“Mew. Gulf isn’t some project to fix and complete. He’s a human being. Who said that Gulf had to have all his problems disappear to feel complete? Couldn’t Gulf feel good and satisfied with his life because he just simply is? Mew, Gulf tells me everything because I ask. I ask if he’s doing okay, if something in his life is making him anxious, if I could do anything to help if he relapses again. I ask and ask and sometimes, I force it out of him so that I know I can be there to support him. But when Gulf tells you something without you having to ask and pry… well, that’s him completely trusting you with everything he’s got.” Mild’s hand is still caressing Mew’s back and Mew can only slump on the couch, feeling useless.

“I know. I know it, and I want to talk to him but I’m sorry Mild sometimes I feel so fucking jealous of your relationship and I can’t do anything because I’ve been in love with him for-“

Mild snaps his fingers. “Hah!” He exclaims as he holds Mew’s shoulders and looks at him. “You finally fucking said it. God, I was wondering when you were going to admit it.” Mew seems shocked as he looks at Mild with confusion.

“Mew. I told you, Gulf isn’t some project to mend and fix but what we can do is to support him. What you can do is to tell him you love him. There is nothing more supportive than love.” Mild smiles at Mew gently.

Mew is picking on the stray strings on his couch as he mumbles.

“I’m not very good with words.”

Mild beams at Mew. He then gently brings Mew into a warm hug. Mew’s arms stay limp and hands beside him, but Mild’s skinnier arms are around him, carefully rubbing circles onto his back and they feel comforting as ever. Mew lets his head rest on Mild’s shoulder.

“Sometimes… sometimes words aren’t needed to show people how much you mean to them.”

Mew closes his eyes and remembers all the times Mild has physically shown him and Gulf his love and affection for both of them. He lets a tear slide down his face as he slowly lifts his arms to reciprocate the hug.


	7. Mild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mild finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long overdue, so here's two updates! I've been so busy with work and job-hunting i really just want to flop onto my bed and cry these days.... Mewgulf is keeping me distracted and I have so many AU ideas i want to turn into reality >///<
> 
> Thank you for your support with this fic! Hope you enjoy the story!

There were a few things that didn’t quite make sense to nine-year-old Tee Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul. One was why the sky’s color was blue and the second was why the handsome classmate in his new class did not have any friends at all.

Maybe he was a celebrity? So, his parents told him not to make any friends? Mild let his imaginations run wild as he eyed the small quieter boy who sat by himself in the corner. He finally plucked up his courage to talk to the boy.

“Hey! I’m Mild!” He proudly presented himself with a handshake as the other boy jumped in his seat. After a beat of silence, he whispered “I’m Gulf”.

Jeez he was quiet. Almost as quiet as his pet hamster! Hell, even his pet hamster was louder than Gulf. Nevertheless, Mild sat by the boy and chattered his time through the class as the boy grew increasingly open to Mild. By the end of their arts and crafts session, Gulf was giggling at Mild’s funny stories. They both submitted their paper cup puppets that had googly eyes glued to them.

“They’re best friends!” Mild had explained when submitting them to the teacher. Gulf stayed at his side and grinned.

That day, Mild was introduced to Mew, an older boy who was also good friends with Gulf. Although Mew gave him a few cold stares, Mild decided that he liked Mew and his cold bad-boy aura. He smiled widely and just like he did with Gulf, he presented himself enthusiastically to Mew.

Mild realized that Gulf’s character was soft-spoken and introverted, thus he made his personality louder than ever to keep himself and Gulf entertained. He didn’t mind exaggerating his moves though. He liked making Gulf giggle into the palms of his hands.

Yet once Mild saw the bruises on Gulf’s back accidentally when they were changing for physical education, he realized that there may be more to Gulf’s soft-spoken demeanor. Mild was just a nine-year-old, but he was a smart kid. After class, he pulled Gulf into the bathroom stalls and they skipped a period of class to just sit on the bathroom floor and talk.

They talked about Gulf’s life and his inability to do whatever he wants because someone at his house always stops him from doing so. They talked about parents and talked about loving people and having people around them to support them. When Gulf asked what love felt like, Mild answered saying it was a feeling of wanting to protect and be with someone forever.

“I’m not so sure, but I-I think I really love Mew, is that bad?” Gulf had asked softly, his hands cupping his mouth. Mild had pulled him into a hug and told him that it was okay. As he pulled away, he dropped the bomb, keeping his hands on the small of Gulf’s back.

“Gulf, will you tell me who’s hurting you?”

Gulf had frozen in his arms as Mild softly caressed his back. Mild’s heart dropped when a painful whisper echoed in the empty bathroom.

“My father.”


	8. Gulf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gulf never asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a second update today! Go back and read the previous chapter if you haven't!

Three-year-old Gulf never asked to be hit. He never asked, never begged or pleaded. But he got hit anyways.

His mother often took him to kindergarten, and his father would usually pick him up.

Gulf hated that part. It was the worst part of the whole day. He hated getting picked up by his father because it meant no playing at the park on the way home and instead, getting a good beating. That’s what he called it. A good beating.

The good beating started off with a few slaps to the back of his head. It was usually when he did something wrong. Like for example, he had forgotten to put back his plate in the sink. But he was only three, and sometimes three-year olds forget to put things back to where they belonged.

The good beating escalated to a few shoves. Gulf thought they were playful at first and pushed his father back playfully only to receive a push to the ground. Gulf got a scrape on his knee and a reminder to never push his father back ever again.

Gulf tried many times to let his mother know. But, how could he? When his mother came home, the house was filled with her screams and his yells. Gulf could only put his hands over his ears and cry until it was all over. But by the time the yelling was done, the sun was up, and Gulf would be dragged outside by his mother to kindergarten.

A good beating turned into a few good beatings when Gulf sat by the television too long.

Good boys should only watch the tv for 15 minutes. 15 minutes I’ll give you. He then raised his hands real high and Gulf would end up with a bad bruise under his t-shirt for a couple of days.

Gulf never asked to be hit. But he got hit anyways. So, Gulf stopped asking for anything.

Maybe if he stopped asking or talking. Maybe just maybe, his father would no longer lay a finger on him or his mother again.


	9. Mew and Gulf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mew and Gulf are very very silly people

Two week passes from the whole ordeal. During the two weeks, Mew stays away from his best friends trying to come up with a way to apologize. He even tells Mild “Let me figure this out on my own.” But it’s been a lot harder said than done.

The guilt of yelling at Gulf not once, but twice is eating him alive. He spends his nights looking up at the ceiling and talking to his panda plushie. What should I do? Mild said I don’t even have to use words to say sorry, but I should at least say something before hugging him, right? For the first time in his life, Mew has a large large problem that he doesn’t know how to solve. It’s harder than any student council decision he’s made, or the final question on his algebra exam. Hell, it’s harder than college applications.

As Monday rolls around, exactly two weeks from his revelation that _wow, I’m in love with Gulf_ he throws away his hundredths draft for the letter he’s been trying to write to Gulf for the past week. Fuck! How does Gulf write all those short stories about love and feelings and make it look like nothing? But when Mew really thinks about it, what is he going to do with a letter? Hand it to him and wait until he awkwardly opens the letter and reads it?

What if Gulf refuses to read the letter? No, he’s way too nice to do that. But on hindsight, Mew’s yelled at him twice. Mew quickly throws away his million drafts and lays on his bed. He then picks up his phone to courageously dial him. The phone rings and each ring only make Mew’s heart palpitate faster.

“H-Hello?” Gulf’s voice is heard from the other side on the line and Mew absolutely panics, chucking his phone away from his face and onto the floor. Fuck fuck fuck fuck _FUCK!_ What was that. He buries his face into the pillow and wallows in embarrassment. Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

Mew patters downstairs and opens the door and to his surprise, Gulf is standing there in shambles and tears. He’s blubbering something that Mew can’t quite make out. It takes him a while to realize that Gulf is apologizing, desperately as his hands are clenching around his shorts. Mew feels his heart pang in pain as he automatically brings the boy into his arms and hugs him tight.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, I’m sorry.” Mew talks into Gulf’s ear and rubs his hands in circles on Gulf’s back as Gulf clings back at him. They stay like that for a while at Mew’s front door, their bodies swaying back and forth as if they were dancing to an unknown rhythm.

Mew can feel his constricting heart slowly start to open up, making it easier for him to breathe. He leans back and looks down at Gulf who is nuzzling into his chest, dried tear tracks on his face. Mew listens closely as he can hear Gulf muttering “I was trying to do it on my own… I tried…” and his heart clenches. Gulf’s face is red and snotty, but to Mew he looks absolutely dazzling and beautiful. He brings his finger under Gulf’s chin to lift it up and slowly leans forward to plant a kiss on the other’s full lips.

The kiss lasts a millisecond as Mew pulls away to check Gulf’s reaction. The other man looks back at him in shock, but Mew lets out an oomph as he is pushed back with the force of Gulf awkwardly pressing his lips back. Mew stabilizes himself and grabs Gulf’s waist and kisses back with desire and adrenaline pumping in his veins. He leans back to allow himself to breathe again.

“S-sorry I don’t have experience.” Gulf stammers as he breathes heavily. Mew allows a genuine smile to spread across his lips as he hugs him again.

“It’s okay. We’ll take it step by step.” He then smiles down at Gulf who is tilting his head for more kisses. Mew gladly complies, and the two spend their time lazily kissing at his front door.

It takes a mailman to awkwardly deliver a package to their door for the two men to stop kissing each other. Mew bashfully grabs the package and the two head up to Mew’s room as Mew jumps on the bed and ushers Gulf to come sit next to him. Gulf willingly crawls over and nests himself in Mew’s arms.

“I’m really sorry Gulf. Sometimes, it’s difficult for me to say what I want to say and end up shouting at you.” Mew fixes Gulf’s hair and pushes the strands that are falling in his face away. “First of all, … I didn’t even go on that stupid fucking date, and second of all… this… the kiss… I really like you Gulf and I always have.” 

He allows himself to sit up and holds Gulf’s hands against his heart. Gulf allow his fingertips to touch Mew’s muscular chest as he hears the older man’s heart racing, just like his is.

“I’m so… I’m so nervous when I’m with you Gulf. Because it feels like the whole world is in my hands” Mew confesses and his face is warming up due to his cheesy choice in words. He waits for Gulf’s reaction as the younger man pulls his hand away and twiddles his fingers before bursting into laugher. Mew sits there confused as ever as Gulf leans in to hold Mew’s hands in his again.

“Oh Mew, you are a very silly man.”

The space between the two disappears as Gulf topples over on top of Mew and kisses him frenzy.


	10. Mild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mild deserves his own happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the end! Thank you so much for sticking by. 
> 
> There will be one more update for the epilogue <3

Mild finds this extremely amusing, but also incredibly annoying. Of course, they’re in love with each other! It was obvious to the rest of the world except for them. It was blatantly obvious to Mild from the first day Gulf had introduced him to Mew. However, it didn’t stop Mild from developing a small crush on both of them at a certain point in his life.

But it didn’t really matter anymore as Mild was now on a first date (oh my god?) with Boat who had asked him out months after working on that chemistry project together. He smiled at his phone before putting it away in his pocket. He had received a text from Gulf who sent him a picture of him and Mew sitting close together with their game controllers in their hands, making silly faces at the camera.

_Good luck on your date!!!!_

Mild chuckled as he watched Boat balancing a tray of drinks and another tray of donuts.

Mew and Gulf. They were very stupid people.

_Six months later_

“Mild dear, would you like more tea?”

Mild sits cross-legged at the Jongcheveevat’s kitchen as he smiles at Mew’s mother.

“Thank you, Jan, but I have to get going soon so I’ll just borrow the bathroom really quick.” he stands up to brush his pants- just in case there were any crumbs or something.

“Are you going on a date as well my dear?” Jan laughs as she pours herself a cup of tea. Mild looks back at her and chuckles.

“I’m so sorry Jan, I’ve got to keep myself busy since Mew and Gulf are busy sucking each other’s faces off these days.” Mild laughs to himself as he heads to the nearby bathroom.

Jan sits at the small table in the kitchen as she laughs airily to herself. It seemed like everyone around her was going on dates in one way or another. Even Evelyn and her boyfriend seemed to be hitting it off well. She watches as Mild comes out of the bathroom and sits back down with her.

“You know dear, I thought you would end up dating one of them. I’m quite surprised those two ended up together” She taps her neatly manicured nails on the table as Mild raises his brows in amusement. “You know, since my son was your first love after all.” She sips her tea, but her eyes remain on Mild in a teasing manner.

Mild flushes but stretches his arms out and feigns confidence.

“First loves never come true anyways.” he stands up and grabs his bag as he gets ready to bid Mew’s mother goodbye.

“Mew’s first love did.”

Mild quickly flips his whole body back towards Jan, who is stirring her cup and glancing up at Mild in a mischievous manner.

Before Mild is able to utter a word, the front door opens, and Mew and Gulf walk in hand in hand. Mild glances at their hands which are firmly clasped together and remain clasped as the two boys take off their shoes. Gulf is waving happily at Mild who reciprocates the wave.

Mild takes a look at Gulf’s radiant smile. It’s the happiest smile he’s seen on Gulf since he’s met him. He looks at Mew who is staring adoringly at Gulf like he holds the remedy to all his problems. Mew and Mild have slight eye contact, and Mew nods at Mild as if they were sharing a secret. Mild can only smile in joy as he knows that Gulf has found someone to lean on when he’s having a tough time. Someone that is much more impactful and holds much more importance than him.

Mild, Mew and Gulf have always been a set. They were always together.

But Mild figures that perhaps it would be okay for him to find his own form of happiness as well.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which this is the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally come to an end! Thank you everyone for leaving wonderful comments, I'm so glad that people enjoyed this longer than usual fic. 
> 
> I know I have a lot of flaws in my writing, but I'm willing to learn more and hopefully create many more AUs in the future!

To: Baby

I’m arriving in a few. Can’t wait to see you! xx

To: Mew <3 <3

Okay, I’m at your place. Your mom is feeding me cookies

To: Baby

You’re so cute

To: Mew <3 <3

Hurry up so you can see this cutie

To: Baby

Gulf, are you okay?

To: Mew <3 <3

I’m going to be okay

To: Mew <3 <3

Please hurry

The doorbell rings as Gulf rushes to the door and opens it as he quickly throws himself into Mew’s arms. Ever since Mew had left for university abroad, Gulf only got to see him once a year. This week however was a special occasion.

It had been a month since his own mother had told Gulf that she wanted to introduce her new boyfriend to him. It had left a sick taste in his stomach and Gulf often stayed at Mild’s apartment complex near his university, not wanting to cry himself to sleep every night. He wanted to be strong and independent to deal with problems on his own, but sometimes he really needed Mild’s comforting hugs in place of Mew’s kisses. It was those nights when Gulf missed Mew the most. He just wanted Mew to be with him, hugging him to sleep, placing kisses on his face and telling him that everything was going to be okay…

Mew’s arms around him feel secure and stronger than ever as Gulf inhales his musky scent. He leans his head up for kisses, to which Mew complies, grabbing his cheeks and placing a large smooch onto his lips. Gulf smiles happily.

“I missed you.” Mew sighs into their kiss as Gulf opens his mouth to let his boyfriend’s tongue slide in. He squirms in his tight hold as he loops his hands around the taller man’s neck. They part as Gulf grins.

“I missed you even more.”

As Mew starts to unpack his bags, more people file into the house to get ready for the small gathering that was to take place at Gulf’s family home just next door.

Gulf and Mew take turns hugging Mild tightly who kisses them both on the cheeks. Mew watches as Mild takes a few minutes whispering something into Gulf’s ears and slowly rubbing his hands in circles on Gulf’s back. He makes a mental note to talk to Gulf about it later.

Boat, Mild’s boyfriend arrives a while later as Mew and Gulf watches Mild throw himself on Boat. They chuckle as Boat embarrassingly grabs Mild’s ass whilst holding him up as Mild bites his lip and gives Boat bed roomy eyes in front of everyone.

Jan brings out some cookies for the four boys to devour as she hugs her own son hello and kisses the three boys’ greetings as well. As time ticks by, getting closer and closer to the time of the gathering, Mew notices that Gulf is getting restless. He’s biting his nails and picking on the skin around his nails. He softly puts his hand on the small of Gulf’s back and cocks his head, signaling him to follow.

Mew leads Gulf to his childhood bedroom and closes the door as he pushes Gulf against the wall and kisses him. He hoists Gulf up and stabilizes them both by using the wall as Gulf softly moans into the kiss. Mew pulls away as Gulf looks at him with his eyes half closed, his lips coated with their saliva.

“Baby.” Gulf’s legs around Mew’s hips tighten.

“Mmmn”

“You’re not okay.”

It’s a statement that shakes Gulf out of his sexual frustrated daze as he blinks at Mew once, then twice. Mew is staring deeply into his eyes, his thick eyebrows downcast in worry as Gulf looks down at his chest. Mew then slowly brings Gulf to his bed and sits him down as he gets on his knees in front of him.

“It’s okay to be not okay.” Mew reassures him, gently stroking Gulf’s hands with his own. Gulf is staring at their connected hands as he takes a large inhale and exhales slowly. Mew gives him some time. It takes a few seconds of silence before Gulf inhales and exhales loudly again. Mew’s grip on his hands tighten.

“I’m not okay.” He starts. Gulf can already feel his chest tightening and his throat constricting as his voice comes out raggedy.

“I thought I’d be okay but…” he shakily takes a breath as Mew places his hands on his cheeks to wipe away the tears that have started to track down his face. Gulf reaches for Mew’s face as well and smiles lovingly as he tries to even out his breathing. He loves the man in front of him, loves the way he fits into his body like a puzzle, how his hands feel secure warm and comforting. He really loves him.

“I’ve never had a dad again. Not after…” Gulf trails off as he searches in Mew’s eyes for some sort of assurance. Assurance that those painful memories won’t be repeated again. Just any sort of assurance that his mother’s new boyfriend is anything but, like her previous man…

But Gulf finds the same uncertainty in Mew’s eyes as well. The nervousness, the fear of being rejected is evident in both of their eyes. He then exhales deeply as he knows exactly what Mew is about to say.

“Whatever happens. I’m going to be here with you.” Mew places a kiss on Gulf’s hand as Gulf smiles through his tears.

“To the end of the earth?”

“To the end of the earth.”

At around 8pm, Mew’s father gets home, and the six are off to Gulf’s house next door as they ring the bell. Gulf’s hands are clasped tightly in Mew’s as the door opens to Evelyn smiling widely and her cheeks plump and pink with happiness. Gulf lets go of Mew’s hand to engulf his mother in a big hug. The rest follow as Mew gets a kiss on the cheek as well.

The table is set up prettily as Gulf looks around in awe at the change his childhood home has gone through after he had left for university. The once barren empty looking house was full of pictures of himself and his mother, framed neatly. There were proper Christmas decorations and additional little clutters and decorations that made the whole place seem … warm. Gulf looked at his mother curiously as she laughed.

“Jan and Ed helped me set it up.” She pats Mew’s mother by her arm, and they hug each other happily as Gulf feels his heartbeat quicken.

“Ed?”

Gulf sees his mother stiffen as Jan smiles softly and excuses herself as a man appears slowly from the living room towards the dining area.

“Hello, Gulf.” Ed was a tall man with a sleek figure. His hair was auburn brown, with illuminating bits of red in the sunlight. He smiles as he holds out his hand for Gulf to shake. Gulf hesitantly shakes the man’s hand as his mother smiles happily at him.

“I hope you get to talk a bit after dinner.”

Gulf gulps down his fears and smiles back.

Dinner goes by a lot smoother than expected.

Of course, it’s Mild talking most of the time with Ed curiously asking questions about him and Boat, trying to catch up.

It’s the occasional questions about Mild’s major in Journalism and Gulf’s major in Literature that gets Gulf to say a few words but other than that, Gulf is too nervous to speak. Mew is helping him by keeping his hands firmly on his thighs. Mew laughs at the jokes, and politely responds to anything that is asked towards him. He notices Ed looking curiously at him when he leans into Gulf’s space to ask if he is okay. Although Mew smiles politely in Ed’s direction, his heart nervously palpitates.

Soon, dishes get stacked in the sink and the gingerbread cookies are laid out on the counter for people to enjoy. As Mew stand up to leave for the bathroom, Gulf’s arms are grabbed softly by Ed.

“Hey, come sit with me for a second.”

Gulf nervously looks around to look for Mew for support.

“Just until he gets back, yeah?” Ed’s piercing gaze terrifies Gulf to no end as he shakily agrees to let Ed lead him into the library.

Ed takes a seat at one of the sofas as Gulf curiously looks around. Did their house ever have a library? Ed laughs at Gulf looking around as he pats the sofa next to him.

“Come. It was redesigned. It used to be the guest bedroom.” Ed explains as Gulf nods. He takes a seat next to him.

“So.” Ed starts, his hands clasped together as he leans his body weight forward. Gulf sits with his legs together and his hands neatly laid out of his thighs. Just like the old times…

  
“Gulf, relax! I want you to be comfortable with me.” Ed points out at Gulf’s frigid posture and chuckles. “I don’t think I look too intimidating… I know I’m tall and all but…” The man pouts childishly as Gulf lets out a snort of laugher. He then quickly widens his eyes and opens his mouth to apologize.

“Don’t. Don’t say sorry. Look.” Ed shifts in his seat to turn to Gulf even more.

“I know you’re not the most open to having another parental figure in your life.” Ed smiles at him as Gulf watches the man clasp and unclasp his hands.

“But… I love your mother very much and I’m… I’d be so happy if you could let me into your life as a potential future father… I know I know… It’s really fast since you’ve been gone for a while but really… I’d really love it if one day you’d be comfortable enough to let me call you my son.”

Gulf stays frozen in his seat as he lets Ed’s words sink into his head. Son. When was the last time he heard his father say son? He searches all his past memories to find at least one memory but comes up short. He gasps softly at his own memories, as if they have deceived him to come to a realization that his father had never called him son. Ever. At any point in his life. He can feel tears welling up in his eyes. He looks up at Ed who is nervously looking up and down at Gulf’s face and his hands, alternating in jittery movements. He stops alternating between his hands and Gulf’s face as he makes eye contact with the teary young man in front of him.

Gulf wants to say a million things to Ed. He wants to ask if Ed would ever dare to hit him, or hurt him, or call his mother mean names. He wants to ask if Ed would want to come to his school events and activities. He wants to ask Ed if Gulf were ever small again, he would come to parent teacher conferences or come play at the park with him. But no words escape as Gulf stares at Ed’s face.

Ed stands up as he awkwardly embraces Gulf into a hug. Gulf lets his sobs out as he cries into Ed’s shoulders. Gulf wipes away his tears as Ed smiles brightly at him and caresses his hair softly.

“You, tell me about your boyfriend when you’re ready too okay?”

Gulf lets out a wail of happiness as he buries his head into Ed’s chest. He feels a fiery hot warm feeling fill in his guts and his heart and his liver and his whole entire body as Ed rubs his hair and he can feel the man’s fingers softly massaging his scalp.

Soon, he pulls away to find his own mother standing at the door. She comes in to give Ed a quick kiss as Ed leaves the room, and Gulf is left with his mother. She hands him a cup of tea as Gulf thanks her and curls into her body.

“Do you like him?” She asks timidly as Gulf nods sleepily like a kitten. She sighs in relief as she brushes the hair out of his face.

“Gulf… I’m sorry. Mommy is sorry for always making the wrong decisions for you. We shouldn’t have let him stay with us for so long even after our divorce. Mommy regrets everything… I shouldn’t have let you hear our fight; I should’ve let you live with Mew and Jan for a while… I wish I could just redo everything and give you the childhood you deserved.” Gulf notices that his mother is softly crying as he wipes away the tears for her. He smiles at his mother and plants a kiss on her cheek.

“You look happy, and I’m happy for you. I forgive you.” He whispers into her hair as she sobs even harder. The two sits on the sofa for a while as she giggles about Ed, with Gulf. As they catch up about each other’s lives, they hear a soft knock on the door to find Mew at the doorway. Evelyn stands from the sofa to let Mew in and quietly closes the door behind her, winking at her son.

Mew takes a seat and pulls Gulf on top of him to place a kiss on his temple.

“How was he?” Mew firmly places his hands on Gulf’s waist as Gulf raises his hands to place them on Mew’s shoulder, straddling him.

Gulf takes a moment, looking up and at his backyard garden softly. He looks down at Mew as he feels his boyfriend’s grip tighten around his waist.

“Like… like a dad.” Gulf lets out softly and slowly. He lets his hands travel up into Mew’s hair and softly plays with his hair.

“He’s like a dad.” Gulf says more confidently as Mew leans his head up to kiss him on his lips. Gulf is smiling radiantly as he lets Mew kiss him on his lips a couple more times before letting his body slump in his hold and hugging him.

“I have to tell you something. Mild’s been helping me with night terrors for the past month. I had these panic attacks since November… since mom told me about Ed… I’m sorry I didn’t let you know. I… I couldn’t make you more stressed with university and your club activities and the stress on long distance…” Gulf mumbles into Mew’s shoulder as Mew rubs his hands up and down Gulf’s back softly.

“I know… Mild’s been telling me. I’ve been waiting to hear it from you.” Mew confesses and chuckles as he remembers Mild constantly calling him telling him “He _needs_ you.” and Mew calling him back saying “If he _needs_ me, he’d tell me.” Seriously, Mild sometimes had no care for someone else’s schedule to be calling so much. Mew remembers having to apologize to his seminar professor for his phone to keep buzzing in the middle of his presentation.

“I love you” Gulf confesses. Mew looks up at his boyfriend, looking ethereal as the sunlight hits across his prominent cheekbones, his brown eyes glistening with unshed tears as his pouty lips spread across into a pretty smile. He looks like an angel. Mew brings his face into his hands and kisses him softly, pulling apart once in a while to nuzzle their noses together.

“Are you happy?” Mew asks between kisses as Gulf closes his eyes and hums into the kiss.

“The happiest” he replies as Mew pulls him into a deeper kiss, allows his tongue to push between Gulf’s puffy lips. They make out in the brightly lit room, no the newly refurbished library as Gulf heavily breathes into Mew’s fever inducing kisses.

“I love you.” Mew tells him as Gulf grins and brings their faces closer together.

“To the end of the Earth?”

“To the end of the Earth.”

End of an End

Mew and Gulf giggle within each other as they open the door into the kitchen. Mew’s mother and father had left after a while and Evelyn and Ed were out on their Christmas date to the opera.

“Do you want some- “

“Shh!” They turn around to see Boat cradling a sleeping Mild whose head is slumped on Boat’s shoulders. Gulf opens his mouth widely in amusement as he takes a picture of Mild drooling away.

Mew tries to laugh quietly into his hands as he grabs two mugs of hot chocolate and swirls the mixture in with hot milk. Gulf then quietly leaves the room to grab his present for Mild.

  
“Thanks for taking care of him when I can’t be there for him.” Gulf quietly whispers to Boat who closes his eyes and nods his head in assurance. Gulf then takes a while to look at Mild peacefully sleeping at Boat’s side. He’s the happiest he’s ever been, and although it’s thanks to Mew being by his side, it’s also mostly due to Mild and his supportive actions that had led him to all of this. He truly loves and appreciates Mild. He goes around the chairs to place a kiss on Mild’s temple as Mew leads him out of the kitchen with the two mugs and a bag of chips in his hands.

As the two leave the room, Mild stirs awake in Boat’s hold as he murmurs hello.

Boat kisses him lovingly on his cheek as he pushes Gulf’s gift towards him. “One half of the two lovebirds left this for you. We should also get going before they start getting frisky in their childhood bedroom” Boat laughs as Mild snorts.

“Which half?” He asks as he shakes the box.

“I think you’d know once you open it.” Boat says as he kisses Mild’s shoulder softly. Mild gives him a look as he undoes the ribbon quietly.

As he opens the gift, he realizes it's a notebook. A navy notebook with a silver book marker string. He opens to the first page as a note flutters out.

_Merry Christmas Mild!_

_You are the bestest friend I could ask for._

_This is my happily ever after that you were a part of. I hope that you’ll be able to write yours one day as well. (I better be a part of it!)_

_Love, Gulf._

Mild furrows his eyebrows as he flips through the notebook. He then gasps as he buries his face in his hands only to cry harder and harder as Boat asks what’s wrong.

“Nothing… nothing’s wrong.” Mild says as he wipes away his tears and pulls Boat to stand up.

“Come on, let’s go back.” He says as the couple leaves the Traipipattanapong’s household and into their own humble adobe.

As Mild lays in bed with Boat sleeping peacefully by his side that night, he places the notebook in his hands and caresses the cover twice before opening it to the first page. “ _To the End of the Earth”_ He settles deep into his bed as his heart thumps heavily. With his trembling fingers, he flips to the next page:

_For the longest time ever, Mild, Mew and Gulf came as a set. There was no one without the other. People around school knew that you weren’t talking to just one of them when you caught them in the hallways. There was always another sticking by. It’s just how it was supposed to be…_

**Author's Note:**

> I have also written a fic called Rain is Where the Sun Shines Brightest, so if you would like to check it out, please do!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293822#main


End file.
